Whisperwind
by Asmara Amaranthine
Summary: This is about me getting teleported into the game and being chosen as a Sentinel as Cenarius did in years past and going on the exciting adventures with them. Please RnR!
1. Ashenvale and the Mystery

_Whisperwind_

By Laundrin Reatin a.k.a. Shandris Albatross

_Chapter 1: Ashenvale and the Mystery_

_**Epilogue**_

_Within the secret chambers of Hyjal, A Dark History looms closer. The torches burn out. A tremendous roar surfaces up into the upper world, unknown to the dark spirits chained beneath the world. Footsteps can be heard , crescending with every step. With the aid of something- or someone, the Dark Spirits arise once more to rule the world.**  
**_

_**

* * *

** _I am lying down home alone on my bed doing my terrible MATH homework (don't make me think about it). Then, for a while I think about how the day could have gone worse - or

better? Okay, the long story! First mistake, break-up with - may I add disgusting? - Justin.

_Flashback--_  
"_Come on, Shandris! I was only-"_  
"_Well, a little late for all that nonsense. See you tomo.. never!"  
runs off_  
"_Shandris! But, but-"  
Fat hope, boy. Come run after me if you like. You know, you should know I was the champion in the Inter-School Sprinting Competition. Oh, yes, he never remembers anything.  
--Flashback fades out--_

There I go! My mind is playing tricks on me. Okay back to my worse/good list of events. Second, Mum and Dad get in a big row! Now Dad's gone to Chicago, Mum here left all alone

to cope with everything. I never had the least bit of respect for her ever since I was 9 years, but I do feel a little pity, and also _ultra_ angry towards Dad. How could he leave Mum like

that? Will he ever come back? I don't really know if these questions will be answered… Oh yes, I've got to concentrate on my terrible MATH homework. CONCENTRATE! Set

your mind on it, Shandris! I scold myself. sigh Guess there's no way I can finish this tonight. I don't care if Mr. beer-belly scolds me…

Now let's take a look at my room. First word that comes to my mind, Messy. Yes, yes, things get thrown everywhere; my yesterday's smelly skirt is draping over the computer… I do

get a little - very messy when it comes to being tidy. My vision dragged back to the computer. Aha - not to mention I'm a die-hard Warcraft fan. You guessed it; I'm going to get the computer rocking!

I turn the comp on and wait impatiently in front of the loading screen. "What-ever! Quick, LOAD!" I got the game started and hoped Mum didn't have to burst into my room while I was

having fun - and double the punishment when she discovers I am not doing my homework. So, after a bit of thinking, I decide to turn off the monitor and go to sleep. As I collapse on the

bed I hear a BIG rumble. "Oh, that must be my tummy." I get off the bed and run down the stairs to get the yummy-licious jelly Mum made yesterday. I quickly run down the stairs in

hope to aid my poor, starving tummy. I open the fridge door…

Aaah, yes. Yummy, squishy wobbly jelly. I savour the taste of the wonderful jelly and think, is Mum really that a good cook! Suddenly, without warning, I feel something on my jeans.

This really frightens me. Something that felt slimy, cold and eerie…

I look down and frown disgustingly. A dollop of jelly just plopped onto my jeans! Oh man, this just made it to the 40th event on my list! Time to start worrying how my life will go on like

this…. Oh yes! I haven't turned off my computer! I run up the stairs and step into my room. Yes yes yes! I turn the monitor on and decide I want to replay the Night Elf campaign.

Oops, playing Frozen Throne. "Sentinel Campaign…" I correct myself. Hey, not to mention - bend down and whisper - I don't really like Maiev. And what kind of last name was

_Shadowsong_?

_2 Hours later….._

Okay, I admit it; this is getting a little boring. But hey, the game's good! Maybe something extraordinary will happen tonight… something that will change my boring life _forever…_

Despite the fact that Mum is out shopping; something she doesn't do most of the time. Especially when Dad is around. Aaargh! I've got to find a way to vent all my anger out!

_Thud… thud... thud… thud. _Aren't those…. Footsteps? Shandris… don't look. Don't look. The creature lays a hand on my shoulder. At this point I turn around in fright. Standing tall

above me (I was laying on my bed) was some creature with purple skin and white eyes. I didn't know who she was, where she came from or anything, but she was definitely a Night Elf.

"The Sentinels are in need of you again, Sister!" "Huh?" was all I could say. Is Mum a Night Elf? Am I a Night Elf too? Is my "secret" protected even from me? My mind was bursting.

Okay, I think they'll wait 'till later to tell me. I might as well just follow the Night Elf back. I think she is a Priestess of the Moon, judging by her Nightsabre and archer-y looks. So, how

did she get here? Could she have… like, jumped out of the computer or something? Was my computer a magical portal or something? Hmm……

Question answered. I jumped onto her Nightsabre with her and it zoomed off into the computer. Where was I? I spied the familiar forest. Ashenvale! I never thought it would be so

pretty in real life! Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I touched the trees that passed, if the Nightsabre slowed down, that is. "Your first time here, Sister Albatross?" _Sister Albatross?_

_ When did they learn to call me that! _"Um.. Yeah! This place looks so.. So untouched."

She looks at me. "I haven't told you my name, have I?" I shake my head. "Illinois Whisperwind," she said. My, that sounds familiar. _Whisperwind? Hey, wait! She must be one of _

_Tyrande's descendants!_ I have an uneasy look on my face." What is it, Sister?" "Err.. Nothing." I barely notice it when we stop and Illinois jumps off the Nightsabre. I follow suit. "So,

where are we going?" "To Mount Hyjal, we'll meet up the rest of the Sentinels there." _Sentinels. Am I a Sentinel? Until when will I be released from this circle of confusion?_ "Oh."

I said. We began our steep-but-not-so-steep incline up the Holy Mountain Hyjal.

_  
Strange, I don't feel tired at all when I climb this mountain, not like the ones in the human world. Guess the World of Warcraft isn't that… you know. Stressful._ "Ah, yes, here  
they are. My dear sisters, meet Sister Albatross." Illinois announced. Everyone sitting on the soft, lush green grass say their welcomes and some pat me on the back. _Hmm.. Maybe it is. Life _is_ better here. Maybe It is._

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue** _

_Wait, is that Mum? Mum! What is she doing here? Hmph. this calls for some questioning.  
_


	2. My History The Truth

_Whisperwind_

By Laundrin Reatin a.k.a. Shandris Albatross

_Chapter 2: My History; The Truth _

Mum puts a hand on my shoulder and sits me down on a toadstool. "Darling, I can explain everything." "M- Mum? W-what a-am I d-doing h-e-ere?" Mum still looks very human to me, but her skin is turning very purple and marks start appearing on her face. _Mum is a Night Elf!_ My mind kept telling me, shouting into my ear. But my heart refused to listen. How could Mum be a Night Elf? Had she kept quiet about it for so long? "It can't be!" I say, standing up. "Sit down, honey. Illinois will explain everything." Mum turns her head to look at Illinois, and Illinois nods. "At the time when my great-great-grandmother passed away," Illinois says, looking away to clear her tears.

"She left a strange orb behind. We didn't really care about it at that time; there were no powers in it. It was left floating above the Basilisk in the central tower," She says, pointing to a dark, shadowy tower lit only by a few enchanted runes that opens its doors. "But now, it is known to cause strange and mystical powers, beyond anyone's knowledge. All we need to do is to activate it, and our land will be safe. The Burning Legion will strike in a day or two; we must get our defenses prepared," A few archers and hunters start moving off in different directions, to guard the three Gates the Burning Legion might storm in from. Hippogryph Riders fly gracefully in the air as I watch.

"And you, Sister Albatross, are the only one who can activate the mysterious powers enclosed within the Hydraengea Orb of Mystery." Illinois points out that I am chosen by Cenarius, I am his great-great-great-granddaughter. "Of course, it's only you who can do it, your Mother only has one child, you." That explains clearly why Mum had turned into a Dryad, but even as Cenarius' great-great-great-granddaughter, I took the shape of a Warden. _Oh no, _I thought, _I am a Warden… like that Shadowsong…_ "Cenarius wanted you to be a Warden, so you shall be." Mum said, kissing me on the cheek. I am turning purple, as if I am sick (of course, if I _am _human.) I am a Night Elf! I totally can't believe it… Is this my fate?

"Ah yes, you will be staying with your Mum," Illinois points to a bushy area," Over there, Ashenvale Cottage. Have a good rest and prepare yourselves for attack." With that, her Frostsabre trots away into the night. More thoughts start forming in my big stupid head. _When will I be going home? Is this World of Warcraft _my_ home? The Burning Legion is attacking?_ Calm yourself down Shandris… calm yourself down… have a rest… I walk toward the bushy area and realise a cozy glowing cottage hidden beneath the large mass of plants. _Wow, this place is not bad! _I explore for a little while, took note of parts of the tree branches growing into the house, and the large bedrooms.

"Make yourself at home; your bedroom will be that room there, at the end of the corridor." I walk into my bedroom and the first thing I see is the beautiful glowing scenery staring at me from my window. I see the stars, the moon, and the sea. In the darkness everything is purple, but the moon's light makes magical highlights on the sea's waves. _Mum knows I would have liked this room!_ I think, as I walk around and explore the room that is now mine. _ I wonder what food we eat. Night elves don't harm animals or plants…._

I lie down and rest. _Hope I won't fall asleep before the battle begins…_


	3. The Hydraengea Orb of Mystery

_Whisperwind _

By Laundrin Reatin a.k.a. Shandris Albatross

_Chapter 3: The Hydraengea Orb of Mystery _

"Albatross!" I hear my surname being called from outside. Mum comes in and wakes me up. "Wake up! In the Night Elf world daylight is night and night is daylight! You'll be known as Sister Albatross now, as you have been called by Illinois," She smiles, "And don't forget to brush your teeth," Mum says with a laugh and leaves the room. As soon as I finish brushing up for the evening, I leave the cottage.

"Ah, here you are Sister Albatross, we have an important briefing for you," A huntress rushes me to a very muscular Sentinel archer. "Ishna Kuradam, my Sister, I am Felara, your instructor. You will be learning the basic movements of a Warden, after that you will be tested on the various skills you have to learn." It seems like a long science lecture. Well, at least it's more interesting.

"You'll have to aim your knives properly, or you'll never make it, my dear," It was quite fun making the instructor unhappy and throwing the knives everywhere when she tests the Fan of Knives action (tsk tsk….). Soon I realise that being a Warden can be difficult… _like that Shadowsong… Hah! If I could, I'll be her instructor one day!_ Okay, learning Blink is kind of easy… Just concentrate like if you want to apparate like Harry Potter… The rest is all okay except for Vengeance, oh yes you'll need a lot of concentration for that! One of my thousand blunders: hurling Shadow Strike at a passer-by!

This lesson takes hours before I master everything perfectly. It seems easy once you learn and practice! "Okay, Sister Albatross! You are already moulded for war!" Felara said excitingly. I am going into war! What will it be like? _Oh cool! But fight against the Burning Legion? No way!_ Okay… so actually I'm here for the Orb _and_ the war? Have to go now… gotta attend a private meeting with Illinois about the Orb. I activate the enchanted runes and walk in to the tower - which encloses the Hydraengea Orb of Mystery - Illinois pointed to yesterday. I enter the old, stone hallways with small hanging plants hanging on each side of the walls.

A whiff of a strange scent blows past me. _ It smells really like an old smelly swamp in here…_ "Hi, Illinois," I say as I enter a room with a stone study desk and a very strong musky smell. "Erm, so what about the Orb?" "Yes, yes Sister… You'll have to go up - all the way up, there you'll find the Hydraengea Orb of Mystery, floating calmly above the Basilisk." Illinois pauses for a while and points to a stone spiral staircase that is camouflaging so well that I could not see it when I entered the room. The Priestess of the Moon drags her finger all the way up so that I can see that the spiral staircase leads all the way up, then to an extremely high small stone platform which Illinois explained supported the Basilisk of Hydraengea Mystery.

"So, what does this Hydraengea Orb of Mystery really do?" I say calmly, expression clearly lacking on my face.

"Ah, I haven't explained to you in detail, have I?"

"Erm, no."

"When the Night Elf Legend Tyrande passed away not of old age, but because of the Burning Legion. They still keep her in their terrifyingly Dungeons of Evil and Horror. Anyone who has been kept there is considered been put to death. Many other few of my Sentinel mothers and grandmothers have been sacrificed to the Dark Lord of the Burning Legion. I hope I will do my best in the Burning Legion's revenge this time; I will be willing to sacrifice myself.

"And so must you, the future of our race is in your hands. You will free our race from burden, and only by unlocking this forgotten secret. The most likely time for the Burning Legion to strike is in broad daylight when we are asleep. We will not be fooled. At this time it is essential for us to plan our big move; it will be all worth the gracefulness of Elune. What you have to do is come up here with that silver pendant on your necklace, the one your Mother gave you when you were small. It was the first step to knowing you were a Night Elf."

I look curiously at my silver moon pendant and the little Night Elven scribbles on the edges. I have never noticed them before. _Wonder what that means?_

"The wordings on the edges say:

'You have Elune's grace within you, blessed child' 

'The moon's glowing light soothes all the race'

'All traitors and enemies who attack you"

'Will suffer under the pain of Tyrande'"

Illinois says, almost reading my mind.

_Am I really so great? _I think curiously.


	4. Schorching Twilight

_Whisperwind_

By Laundrin Reatin a.k.a. Shandris Albatross

_Chapter 4: Scorching Twilight -- Sorry, I haven't been able to update in a while! -->  
_

_

* * *

_

**_Epilogue _**

"Get them!"

Bellows a powerful Demon Lord. As from side view, the two races clash in a war. From day to night, night to day (and so on), they are battling. The winner is uncertain. Giants tower over purple-skinned people, well not exactly people, but nocturnal creatures. Everything looked like an army of ants from the bird's eye. An eagle swoops down and swallows that bird whole. There is war everywhere. The freezing and frost-biting winter stabs into the unnatural World of Warcraft's inhabitants.

_

* * *

_

"Hmm?" I turned over in my bed to squint at the moonlight shining in from the window.

_Why is the moon so bright? _I ask myself. Mother Nature replied,

"_Your elders are clearly losing the battle. You must hurry to the Central Tower now! You are their only hope." _

_flash_

Okay, so that was… Mother Nature? Oh whatever, I might as well do what she says, before something worse happens to me. I grab my sling bag and run out of the cottage. _The dark looms near, my darling. It looms near. _I clap my hands over my ears desperately to stop the voices in my head._ The dark. _HURRY!_ My darling._ I slam the door open and hurry up the camouflaged stone stairs. The voices stop. With something like a sixth sense encased in my mind, I set myself to work. I don't know what I'm doing but I know I'm doing the right thing.

I concentrate my mind on the Orb. A light forms within it, a glowing light. It flows lightly and gently out of the orb like a strange force and flows out of the tower, like flying liquid. "It wants me to follow it!" I whisper. Well, I guess I should just follow these "WISE" and OLD spirits of the tower… The floating liquid drifts gracefully but fast. I struggle to keep up with the glowing force.

"_It will restore our strength, our spirit and our might… the night is ours, Shandris."_

The floating liquid seems to talk!

"What!"

"Yes, yes… It was here last time… Oh! There you are, Sister, you gave me a fright."

"Erm, Sir... What are you looking for?"

"Ah, yes! Here it is."

The floating liquid wrapped itself around an old, dusty brown book that seemed to have been kept there for decades, centuries or even millenniums!

"Tsk, tsk… I must be getting senile! Which page had the picture of the Tree - ?"

"Sir! Is it this page?"

Shandris snatches the book from him and turns to the middle of the book – Page Number 5011 and 5012. "Ahh, yes… you _are _smart! Young Warden… so _you_ were chosen!" Shandris makes a small fake smile and manages to hold it for a minute. Then it fades. No one had ANY idea what she is going through, the pain and fear mixed inside her.

The floating spirit then says," You see this tree on this page? It is the Tree of the Towers. I need you to bring me there (at this point he added," You know how old and senile I'm getting!") And put me into a recess you will find on the outer surface of the Tree. If the spell works and we succeed, which we most likely will, then the night will be completely _ours_!"

I rushed out of the musty building and heaved a sigh of relief. But, the war is not over. We need to help them. _So, where's the Tree? Where is it?_

I see a dark silhouette against the reddish sky.

"_War, Fire and Torment are being released by the Burning Legion. We must stop them!" _

I can't see a thing. How is this spirit supposed to help, anyway? He stinks! So I decide to feel around the outer core of the tree. Come on, feel a small dent, a recess... somewhere… Yes! Here it is!

"Here you are, old spirit, and make your magic _happen_!" Shandris placed the not-solid-but-semi-liquid-and-semi-gas-thingy into the small dent in the Tree, and it drifted, fearless, into the hollow and insides of the Tree. Though, it's a pity the not-solid-but-semi-liquid-and-semi-gas-thingy aren't paid to tell people the unknown mysteries beyond the magical World of Warcraft.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I look on over the horizon.

The Scorching Twilight brings another day, a day of torment and anger.


End file.
